1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to beverage forming systems, such as coffee brewers that use a liquid to form a coffee beverage.
2. Related Art
Beverage forming systems that use a liquid, such as water, to form a beverage are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,211 discloses a beverage forming system that uses a beverage cartridge containing a beverage material to make a beverage by introducing liquid into the cartridge.